bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Echani Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Echani Martial Arts is the name of the martial arts style taught to all Royal Guardsmen as they train to serve their Emperor on the planet Yinchorr. The style of Echani Martial Arts was originally created by the Near-Human species, the Echani. It combines some of the most savage hand-to-hand combat techniques with maneuvers designed to drop potential threats to the Emperor to the ground in seconds. It is viciously offensive, and is in its own right a symbol of the savagery of the Empire. It is designed to be used with bare hands, or in conjunction with a force pike or double-bladed vibrostave, and those few outside the Royal Guard who have witnessed it have seldom lived long enough to describe it. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Echani practitioners hone their bodies to a near perfect state, and may use their Brawling: Echani Martial Arts skill in place of Stamina for any Stamina skill rolls. Basic Maneuvers Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Maneuvers Technique: Instant Stand Description: The character is trained to negate the effects of a fall and return to a standing combat-ready position. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If a character is tripped or knocked down, she may use this technique to return to a standing position. Successful use of this technique indicates that the character can stand without suffering a multiple-action penalty. Technique: Instant Wound Description: The character knows how to strike to maximum effect, inflicting severe damage on the target. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target character suffers a wound. (Effects of the wound are cumulative.) Technique: Multiple Strikes Description: The character can deliver multiple blows. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Pivot Kick Description: The character can pivot on a hand or weapon and deliver a powerful kick. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may spin using the hilt of a weapon, or his hand, as a pivot to inflict Strength+1D damage to the legs of an opponent. If the damage roll ends with a stun result, the opponent falls to the ground. This may be used as a reaction skill while falling down. Technique: Power Block Description: The character is trained to parry attacks in a manner which inflicts damage. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful parry inflicts Strength+1D on the target. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Rolling Throw Description: The character can roll backwards and throw an enemy with force. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may roll onto his back and throw an opponent backwards 1D meters away. If the opponent is thrown into a wall or other solid object, they suffer 2D damage. Technique: Silent Strike Description: Provided the character can successfully sneak up on a target, she can instantly render him unconscious or incapacitated. Difficulty: Difficult, plus target's Perception Effect: The character must be within arm's reach of the target. The character must declare if this is a stunning or killing attack prior to making the attempt. A successful skill roll indicates the target is neutralized. Technique: Throat Jab Description: The character is trained to target breathing tubes in the throats of opponents. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A character using this maneuver may target breathing tubes or blood veins in opponents necks to strike at. If the character is successful in making his skill roll, his opponent may take no other actions this round or the next round due to shock and blood/air blockage. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Whirlwind Attack Description: The character is trained to attack multiple enemies at close range. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: When surrounded at close range, the character is trained to use this technique to eliminate nearby threats. If the character's skill roll is successful, he may attack up to 3 enemies within arm's reach using the martial arts skill roll as his attack roll for each opponent (no multiple action penalty). Melee Maneuvers Technique: Bash Description: The character is trained to deliver a quick, smashing attack, usually performed "sidearm" with a club or staff. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Technique: Double Sweep Description: The character can follow a sweep using a melee weapon with a foot sweep. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, and has just executed a melee weapon sweep, she may attempt to knock an opponent down using a foot sweep. That opponent remains prone for the remainder of the round, and any of his or her melee combat rolls are -1D. Technique: Great Blow Description: The character puts everything he has into the blow, exposing himself to injury in the hopes of doing worse injury to his opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver an attack at a +2D to damage. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and his opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalties. Technique: Hilt Blow Description: The character can use the hilt of a weapon to strike a stunning blow. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may attempt to strike an opponent with the hilt of his weapon, causing that character to be stunned for the remainder of the round. Technique: Slash Description: The character can make a powerful blow with an axe, sword or similar weapon. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver an attack at a +1D to damage. Technique: Sweep Description: The character is trained to use a staff or flexible weapon to knock or yank the legs out from under his opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: In addition to any damage taken, the opponent suffers a knockdown and must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Category:Martial Arts